1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imager comprising an imaging sensor that captures an image using a rolling shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known imaging sensor used for capturing an image has photodiodes arranged on a two-dimensional plane. An imager continuously displays image data output from the imaging sensor to a display. The images are visible to a user watching the display, and the through image can be recognized. United States Published Patent Application Publication Number 2006-0157760 A1 discloses a CMOS imaging sensor as an imaging sensor used in an imager.
However, a CMOS imaging sensor photographs using a rolling shutter, so that the moment of exposure for each photodiode provided in a CMOS imaging sensor is different in the vertical direction. Therefore, in the case that position, size, etc. of a subject changes with time, displayed images and moving pictures become distorted and unsightly.